


Близняшки

by allla5960



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Бог мой, — говорит Кейт, широко раскрыв глаза. — Даже наши сиськи одинаковые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близняшки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twinsies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571568) by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains). 



> кроссовер, ван-шот, фем, романс плюс немного юмора;  
> этакое маленькое внетаймланное АУ.

— Бог мой, — говорит Кейт, широко раскрыв глаза. — Даже наши сиськи одинаковые. 

— Кейт, — смеется Эллисон, дергая одеяло на себя. Она прячет лицо в подушке. — Они не одинаковые.

— Нет, ты посмотри, — говорит Кейт, оседлав извивающуюся на кровати Эллисон. — Форма, размер, цвет сосков. Абсолютные близняшки. 

Она ухмыляется, словно маньяк, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Эллисон — влажно, грязно и тотально раздражающе, точно так же, как и всегда ее целует. 

— Неудивительно, почему я считаю тебя горячей. 

— Я думала, что это из-за моих навыков стрельбы из лука, — говорит Эллисон, делая обиженное лицо, но все равно позволяя Кейт целовать ее. — А ещё я думаю, что твоя гипотеза требует дальнейших исследований. 

Она перекатывает Кейт на спину, и грудь Кейт оказывается в руках Эллисон. Она мягко сжимает ее, пальцы трутся о соски. Кейт выгибает спину, и легкий стон выскальзывает из ее горла.

— М-м-м, — тянет Эллисон. — Это информация высокого качества. 

— И это я чертовски странная, — говорит Кейт, и они обе смеются, потому что они обе чертовски странные. — Я держала пари, что все дело в моем эго. 

— Поверь мне, эго — это одна из немногих вещей, с которой я не имею проблем, — говорит Эллисон, целуя ложбинку у шеи Кейт. 

— Значит, только я, — весело говорит Кейт. — Плевать. Давай не будем ставить это под сомнение.


End file.
